


When America is Down

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is sad, Angst, Depression, Feels, M/M, canada is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: Every so often, America wakes up feeling down, a remainder from the great depression. Normally he just stays in his room at times like these, but there is a world meeting today.When England's usual banter proves too much, Canada steps in to protect his brother.Au where England is an asshole I guess bc I can't write banter for the life of me
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 212





	When America is Down

America had been down ever since he woke up. A remainder from his great depression in days, when America had been only a shadow of his usual self, though nowhere near as bad. It was simply one of those days where America was down, and nothing seemed to be able to cheer him up. Normally, on one of these days he would lock himself in his room, even locking out Tony, to wait it out, but today that wasn't an option. 

Today all the countries from around the world were gathering for their annual meeting. Even little known countries like Seychelles and micro-nations like Wy were attending(no doubt Sealand would also try to sneak in). If one of the most powerful nations, especially one as loud as America were to not attend, it would definitely be noticed. 

So America had dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready. He slipped on his favorite bomber jacket for comforts sake, and eyed his reflection in the mirror. Normally he would spend about an hour, smoothing his hair and making sure he looked perfect, practicing his hero poses and rehearsing his speech, and consequentially show up late to the meeting, but today even the thought of primping exhausted him. Ignoring his tired expression in the mirror, America had forced himself to go out to his car, and ended up leaving early. He didn't even stop at the Mcdonald's on the way to the meeting for breakfast, like he normally would. America just hadn't been able to work up an appetite, and even felt a little queasy when the smell of his favorite burgers wafted in through the car's open windows. 

America wished he had stayed home, or had shown up late as usual. Maybe if he had he wouldn't have to be enduring this situation now. Because he had shown up early, he had run into England, who had apparently been fighting with France again and was in a terrible mood. Naturally, England chose to take it out on his former colony. Normally America wouldn't have cared. Normally he would have laughed it off, or argued back, or something, but today, each statement hit him like a shot to the chest, and he struggled to keep his composure. 

"And you are always going on about being a hero, but I've never seen a fat hero," England ranted, mockingly. "Running around shooting a gun all the time isn't what a hero does, you know. There's actually a word for that- what was it again? Oh yes, a _"_ _v_ _illain"._ Although, maybe you're not evil, you're just stupid! "

America faced the board, trying to keep a neutral expression, to pretend he didn't care, but as it became clear England was far from done, his lower lip began to quiver. _I can't cry._ He told himself, biting his lip to stop it from quivering. _I can't break down. Not here, not in front of everyone._ Despite his own admonishments, he could feel tears burning at the corner of his eyes. He had just begun to feel the quivering spread to his fingers when a voice split the air, a thundering, angry, tone. 

" _ **Enough!**_ " America froze, recognizing the voice. 

" **That's enough!** " Canada pulled America into his arms, his voice was shaking with anger. "America is not stupid, he's not rude, and there's more to him than eating burgers and shooting guns! He provides the most aid to other countries when they're in need excepting China, and just because he's loud doesn't mean your insults don't hurt him! And he never forgets I exist, either, which is better than you! " Canada stated viciously. His voice got softer, but no less angry. " And while he might eat a lot of fast food, at least his food tastes good and is actually edible, _unlike yours!_ " Canada was actually huffing now, out of breath from his out-of-character tirade. 

America couldn't hold back his tears any longer, and dropped his head onto his brother's shoulder, silently crying. He didn't have to see Canada's face to know he was glaring at Britain protectively, as though daring him to say anything more. Any of the other early countries that hadn't been paying attention while England was speaking were all paying attention now. America peeped over Canada's shoulder and saw Chile and Brazil staring, Brazil with the embarrassed look of someone caught in another family's fight, Chile with a look of awe and fear, as though worried that Canada would turn on him next. 

America's tears were slowing down now, and he ducked back into his brother's shoulder, flushing with embarrassment. _I've done it now. Now they all know, they all saw!_ Canada seemed to guess what he was thinking and pulled his Mountie jacket off the back of a nearby chair and threw it over America's head. "Let's go, Al." He stated, pulling America by the sleeve. America started slightly at the use of his human nickname, a name only used by his brother. " **If anyone looks, I'll cut your eyes out.** " Canada threatened as he pulled America out of the room. 

Canada pulled America into an empty room away from the meeting room, and sat him down on a chair. America gripped Canada's sleeves tightly as he tried to calm himself. " Al? " Canada's voice was back to normal, if not a little hoarse, but tinged with worry. America struggled to breath. _They all saw! They'll think I'm weak._ America didn't realize the shaking was getting worse until his hands were shaking so bad Canada's arm was shaking too. _They'll invade me. They'll try to control me, they'll take my freedom, I-_ "Alfred!“ Canada grabbed his face with both his hands, dropping onto the floor so he could look America in the eyes. 

" Al, look at me. " His voice was pleading, enticing. America met his twin's violet eyes. They were full of worry, but also, understanding. "Al, you know you're not alone." Canada spoke soothingly, never breaking eye contact. "I know I didn't have it as bad as you, but you weren't the only one affected by the Great Depression, I felt it too, and I know how it doesn't just go away. I know what it feels like, and I'm here for you, so don't lock me out." a single tear escaped Canada's eye, and trailed down his cheek." even if you shut everyone else out, please, _please, do_ n't shut me out." His brother's voice was barely a whisper now, but America heard.

For the first time through the whole experience, America spoke. "Mattie.." and suddenly he needed to be in Canada's arms, needed to be held. He slid out of the chair and thew himself into Canada's waiting arms. "It hurts, I'm scared and I just _can't!"_ He murmured, shaking with dry sobs. Canada dropped his head to his brother's shoulder too, and tightened his grip on America." I know." he mumbled softly." Me too, I feel like I'm breaking apart." America raised his head too fast, and fought the dizzying effect to pull Canada's head from his shoulder and look him in his eyes. "I won't let you." He stated firmly, trying to convey his conviction. Canada didn't look surprised. "of course." he smiled, a sloppy, teary smile, but a genuine smile. "Me too, I won't let anything hurt you either. That's what being brothers is aboat, after all."

America pulled away, wiping his eyes and nose on Canada's Mountie jacket sleeve. "A-boat." he snickered half-heartedly, giving his brother a tentative grin. "It's" a-bowt", not "a-boat." "Don't be an ass." Canada scolded with a light chuckle. Suddenly, the wall inside seemed to shatter and America burst out laughing. America laughed at the sheer situation and he laughed with relief, for a weight that had been pulled off his chest. He laughed because he could.

For a moment, it was just him laughing, then Canada joined in with peals of laughter. "Its not even funny." Canada commented through his laughter. "You told England his food sucks!" America realized, gasping. "He deserved it." Canada defended. "Besides, If England never cooks again, the world might last longer." This statement only served to reignite the laughter, and America curled up, shaking with laughter. "Di-did you seen Chile's face? " America gapsed. "He's terrified of you now! “ He was crying again, but this time with laughter. "Wait, really? " Canada looked disturbed, but not for long as America rasped out "Maybe he was just afraid England would bake scones to apologize!" and both Brothers collapsed in fits of laughter again.

The two didn't show up to the meeting for a long time after that, and when the did show up, it was with flushed faces and eyes red from crying, but huge grins on their faces. True to their predictions, England baked scones to apologize, and didn't seem to understand why the two former colonies found it so funny. Canada had definitely noticed that Chile was avoiding him, but he seem to cheer up when Zimbabwe sat next to him and commented under his breath "Good job, setting England straight like that. I wouldn't let anyone treat Zambia like that either."

The meeting went on as it always did, except America didn't take a seat close to the board like normal, but instead sat on Canada's left. When it was his turn to give his speech, Canada squeezed his hand underneath the table as encouragement. It wasn't until he was on the way home that America's realized England hadn't picked at a single flaw in his plan. America smiled to himself, and tucked the flower France had given him to cheer him up behind his ear. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wonder, there is only a small selection of Canadians who say "aboot"most say it more like" a-boatc while americas say "a-bowt"


End file.
